


Out Of Control

by IridescentOSH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Unsafe Sex, abuse of nicknames' use, slight slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentOSH/pseuds/IridescentOSH
Summary: Sometimes BaekHyun was unstoppable, even when SuHo asked him to quit it. And today was one of these day. Plus, unfortunately, SeHun was not in a good mood.Today was really not a good day to annoy SeHun. And BaekHyun was going to learn it the hard way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on AFF. http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1113637/out-of-control-pwp-sebaek-hunbaek  
> First fic ever I wrote in English, so be nice with me~

 

“Would you please stop taking pictures of me?” A very annoyed SeHun said. He was topless and the staff were currently doing his hair and makeup at the same time. The much more shorter amateur photographer paused for a moment, tilting his head to the side, as if he was thinking about what the other had said, then smiled brightly as he said in an overexcited voice a “Nope” that echoed around the room. Frowning, SeHun looked around said room through the mirror, his gaze resting on a particular person.

 

“Hyung!” He whined. “Do something!” But the photographer was still smiling while taking pictures of the younger, the latter knowing this because of the sound his phone made each time the blonde would touch the screen of the device. “SeHun-ah, you seems to forget that I’m your hyung too. You shouldn’t speak to me like this.” The smaller said, pouting at the end of his sentence. SeHun rolled his eyes, trying to forget about the other. He sends a death glare towards his leader, who just shrugged while making a face, as if sorry for him. Sometimes BaekHyun was unstoppable, even when SuHo asked him to quit it. And today was one of these day. Plus, unfortunately, SeHun was not in a good mood. He had no time for this, so he was less patient than usual.

 

Sighing, he harshly got up from his chair, startling both the makeup artist and the hairdresser. He turns around toward BaekHyun who was momentarily surprised, then he groaned when the blonde resumed was he had been doing for the past twenty minutes. “BaekHyun, I swear if you keep doing this, you’ll regret it.” Said boy just smiled wider, as if encouraging SeHun to make a move. “Baek, Baek, you’re really going to regret this.” The younger said through gritted teeth before walking straight towards BaekHyun, who let out a surprised yelp as SeHun grabbed his phone, holding it high in the air with a triumphant smirk. “Oh, looks like you can’t reach something this high, right hyung?”

 

The said hyung whined as everyone around the room laughed at him. Thing he didn’t seem to like as his brows furrowed, taking a step closer towards the younger. Standing on his tip toes, BaekHyun tried, in vain, to catch his phone, “SeHun-ah, don’t be like this! Give me back my phone!” Huffing, he puts his hands on SeHun’s shoulders to use as leverage to try to reach higher, resulting in another whine to escape his parted lips. “SeHun, it’s not fun! Just stop already!” Smirking to himself, the brunet tilted a bit his head down so his lips would be close to the smaller’s cute ear, whispering teasingly, “Funny how earlier you didn’t care about how many times I’d tell you to stop. Now, it seems as if the role had been inversed. Funny, isn’t it?”

 

As SeHun was once again opening his mouth to speak, BaekHyun all of a sudden grabbed the younger by the back of his neck. The brunet could only widen his eyes as he feels sharp teeth dig into the thin skin of his neck and plump lips caress his skin. Out of instinct, his other arm snaked around his hyung’s waist but didn’t make a move, too surprised to do it at this moment. He didn’t even notice how the other people here with them slipped discreetly out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. “Y-ya…” SeHun insults himself silently in his head because of how uncertain and weak he sounds, the word being pronounced shakily. “What do you think you’re doing??”

 

Thinking the other would leave his neck to give him an answer, the youngest was not expecting that the blonde would slowly move his lips and teeth along his skin, exploring the entire area. SeHun arm’s unconsciously gripped the other’s waist harder, earning a muffled moan from him. Upon earring this, SeHun’s whole body froze. “Hyung…” He started, uncertain if he should ask or not. “Did you just…moan?...” SeHun was totally surprised by the turn of events. He was just trying to annoy his hyung just like he did to him this past hour, but he certainly DID NOT expect something like this to come up. Not that he minded, though. His hyung was just too much of a tease with him during the concerts to not grab the chance to take his revenge and punish the naughty like thing that was teasing him so good.

 

Pocketing the long forgotten phone, SeHun used his now free hand to harshly grab his hyung by his hair, successfully pulling him off of his neck by several inches to look into his eyes, making him yelp in pain. “Tsk, what do we have here?” He asks, not really expecting an answer. “You’re having fun on your own, I see. But you know, you’ve been really bad today. You do know that, right?” Still no answer. “Oh, sweetheart. You’re not really in a good position to do as you want. But you already know it, don’t you?” This time, only a soft moan escaped the older, but it was enough of an answer for SeHun. Immediately, the taller dove down to capture BaekHyun’s sinful lips between his own, feeling like an electric shock ran through his whole body, making him impossibly hornier. His arms tightened around the blonde as the latter pressed his full body against SeHun’s, his left hand resting on his hard chest.

 

Using his hand still tangled in BaekHyun’s blonde hair, SeHun deepened the kiss by slowly licking and biting his lower lip, groaning when his hyung finally let the curious tongue enter his mouth. He took his time to explore it, way too long to BaekHyun’s liking if his nails digging into the brunet’s neck was any indication. Their breathings were becoming difficult so after several biting on BaekHyun’s lower lip from SeHun, the latter pulled back to watch his flushed band mate trying to regulate his chaotic breathing, a satisfied grin plastered on his face. “Not so confident anymore, I see. Too bad, it’s only the start.” Says SeHun against BaekHyun’s parted, red swollen lips, as he slid his hand not holding the blonde locks under the thin t-shirt. BaekHyun let out a surprised gasp as the younger started to trace his spine with his cold fingertips. SeHun bit down hard on his own lip, wanting to hear more and more of his hyung’s delicious voice.

 

“I was starting to think that you lost your voice…” Groaned the brunet, his voice an octave deeper than usual, making goosebumps erupt on BaekHyun’s skin. “More~…” Moaned the latter as SeHun slowly let his short nails travel down his back, leaving slightly red trails on the porcelain like skin. The smaller threw his head back, eyes closed and SeHun took the opportunity to let his teeth graze against the almost invisible bobbing Adam’s apple. He then headed his hands to BaekHyun’s nipple, making him moan louder. “So you’re a moaner, huh?”

 

Decided to take this to another level, SeHun hastily lifted the t-shirt that was slowing him down and threw it somewhere on the floor, not wasting any more second to latches his lips to the already erect nubs, rolling it between his teeth. The reaction was immediate from the blonde who used both hands to grab SeHun’s dark hair in an iron grip. BaekHyun could feel the younger’s hardening cock brush against his tight and this caused him to whimper even louder than before.

 

“Eager, are we?” Whispered SeHun, suddenly aware of how BaekHyun had started to slowly grind their lower halves together. The fact that SeHun was speaking to him in such a husky voice made things extremely hotter for BaekHyun, who could only nod his head once. “Use your words, baby boy.” Ordered the taller, pinching the nipples between his fingers, causing a surprised gasp to leave his hyung’s pretty mouth. “Yes… yes, daddy…” SeHun’s eyes widen at the surname, but the surprise quickly turned into a smirk that BaekHyun couldn’t see, having his eyes closed since SeHun started teasing him. “So you’re into this kind of kink… Interesting… You’re really very interesting hyung!”

 

Taking a step back, SeHun began palming the quivering smaller who was starting to have difficulties to keep his moans low. “So…” Started SeHun, taking an immense pleasure torturing his small hyung. “Are there other things that I need to know beforehand? Like another secret kink?” He asked this just to embarrass his annoying hyung as payback for earlier, but he didn’t expect him to curse under his breath and to madly blush. Surprised as the smaller took a step back, SeHun stopped his ministration. “Did I say something bad?” The brunet asked, suddenly worried that he had hurt one of his favorite hyung.

 

Fidgeting with his fingers, BaekHyun lowered his head, his lower lip caught between his teeth in an anxious way. “Okay, so now you’re scaring me. Did I say something that bad?” SeHun didn’t let his hyung answer even when the latter started opening his mouth to do so. “I’m really sorry, I can stop if you want to. I’m not forcing you or something. Crap, nobody ever reacted like this with me. What should I do?” The maknae was slowly losing his mind, pacing in front of the blonde, who couldn’t hide his smile. “It’s all because of you, Hun-ah.” He slowly said, watching closely the other’s expression change into a scowl. “Right, as if I didn’t know that.” SeHun bitterly answered, one of his hand now in his hair. “You don’t get it… It’s been like this since…” BaekHyun trailed off to think, but he clearly looked confused and SeHun found it just so cute. “Since so long I can’t even remember when it really started.” He paused to take a deep breath and looked up, a confident look on his face, “What I’m trying to say is that I love you. I don’t know how, when or why, but it became like this. I love you and I can’t do anything against it.” The blonde closed his eyes at the end of his confession. He jumped when he feels cold fingers cup his face, and even more when warm lips pressed against his own. It was a chaste kiss but somehow, it bring tears to the older, who quickly whipped them away.

 

“And I thought you only liked messing around with me.” SeHun chuckled when he pulled away, eye smile and all. He then leaned down to be eye level with BaekHyun, smiled sweetly and run a hand through his beautiful blonde hair. “Guess we’re feeling the same for each other, then.” The wide smile that spread through BaekHyun’s small face was totally worth it, SeHun thought as he watches his hyung’s eyes disappears into cute little crescents. A body was suddenly pressed against his, little hands gripping the front of his white shirt. “So, now that we’re clear, should we start where we left it?” The only answer he received from the younger was his skinny jeans to be harshly opened then pulled down to his milky tights. SeHun licked his lips while eyeing them.

 

“Do you trust me?” He asked, while guiding BaekHyun towards the black leather couch. “I still have to punish you, you know. For being a naughty little boy.” This made BaekHyun whine, but he nonetheless nodded his head. “I trust you, Hunnie. I know you won’t hurt me. You can carry on. Be rough, please.” Smiling in satisfaction, SeHun sat on the couch, pulling BaekHyun to stand in front of him, hands holding him by his full tights. “You sure?” He asked once more, just to make sure that he isn’t forcing the other into something he didn’t want to do. “Very sure.” Came the confident answer, and SeHun let out a breath he didn’t realized he was holding. “Okay.”

 

He made himself comfortable and motioned BaekHyun over, making him lay down on his stomach on his still clothed lap, resting his right hand on his back side. “And remember, you didn’t call me like this earlier. So I won’t be SeHun to you right now.” He then proceeded to lower his boxers to mid-tights, taking a moment to caresses the two full globes that came to view. “Before we start, choose a safe word. So I can stop when you ask me to.” Tilting his head to the side, BaekHyun began thinking of a word just as his lover asked him to. Then he suddenly jerked his head, and SeHun couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on his face from the cuteness, asking gently, “So, tell me what is it.”

 

“Nutella!” Said the blonde in an excited voice, nearly bouncing on SeHun lap. The latter laugh a little, “I swear, you’re really obsessed with Nutella!” Tracing the buttocks with his palm, SeHun ordered in a low voice, “Stay calm and don’t move. You’ll count. It will be eight of them. If you do as I told you, you will be rewarded.” BaekHyun breathes a positive answer and bit his lip, expecting the first hit. It didn’t took too long for the first hit to come, “One” choked out the smaller, voice suddenly caught in his throat. His hard on was painfully rubbing against SeHun’s black jeans, bringing tears to his eyes because of the delightful friction. SeHun’s first hit wasn’t hard at all, but BaekHyun began wondering how one could find this kind of thing pleasurable. The brunet let his cold hand soothe the little sting, taking advantage of this moment to caress the flawless skin as he please. The second time, the blow was quite painful for BaekHyun, who let out a strangled moan while pronouncing “two”, then SeHun didn’t let him recover and hit both cheeks one after the other. BaekHyun still counting them, moans continuously falling from his parted lips, so much that drool started to leak from his open mouth. He could feel his asscheeks heating up and by the way they were slightly paining him, he thinks that by now, they were probably bright red. But slowly, the punishment was becoming pleasurable, especially after the sixth slap that had landed somewhere between his buttocks, making him moan particularly loud. “That’s right baby boy, moan so that everyone know who’s slut you are.” Groaned SeHun, watching with lust in his eyes as BaekHyun gracious body squirmed after each blow. SeHun cool fingers make him bite back a whimper, feeling great against his hot butt.

 

“You’re doing great, baby. One more and it’s over.” Cooed SeHun, obviously under the spell of his hyung. The last one was certainly were BaekHyun screamed the most, literally biting the back of his hand to muffled it. What BaekHyun did not expect though, was a sudden sharp pain on his left buttocks then something lapping at the raw skin. Writhing to look at what it was, BaekHyun was surprised to see a bite mark on his skin, been soothed away by none other than SeHun’s tongue. “So now, everyone will know that you’re daddy little whore, right princess?”

 

Surprisingly enough, BaekHyun whispered a ‘yes’ while nodding, still not believing how dominant SeHun became. The latter then proceed to remove the last articles of clothing, struggling for a moment with the shoes. But within five minutes, BaekHyun was completely bare while SeHun was still fully clothed. He helped BaekHyun on his feet and got up as well, towering over the blonde. “Seems I have a little problem down there. Mind to help, sweetie?” asked the taller, brushing the hair out of BaekHyun eyes. He instantly get on his knees even without SeHun ordering him. “Good boy.” Praised SeHun as BaekHyun slightly trembling hands started unbuckling his belt. “And no teasing. Get straight to work on it.” SeHun helped him remove his pants and underwear, lowering them mid-thighs, making his cock sprung free. BaekHyun little hands immediately started stroking the quite impressive shaft, lower lip caught between his teeth.

 

At the pressure BaekHyun was putting around his cock, SeHun cursed out loud. His eyes were glued to the petite male on the floor, trying to pleasure him the best he could. After a few stokes, SeHun’s cock become impossibly harder. All the while, SeHun was struggling with his self-restraint, fighting the urge to forcefully pull BaekHyun’s beautiful lips apart and push his dick inside the oh so inviting warmth. But boy, BaekHyun was so good at teasing that SeHun had to concentrate to think of a way he could take revenge later. Taking the boy chin between his thumb and forefinger, he forced him to put his head up so he could look into his brown droopy eyes. “Quit the fun, kitten.”

 

The moment the sentence was pronounced, BaekHyun hungrily latched himself on his maknae cock, feeling how it twitched in his mouth. SeHun cock was thick and big, so much that his small mouth was painfully stretched around it. But in a way, BaekHyun found it arousing as fuck, just by imagining the way it would feel inside of him. SeHun could feel it still growing, if it was even possible, and groaned when BaekHyun began licking the tip. His small hand wrapped around the base while slowly stroking it, mouth starting a bobbing rhythm. “God, my baby slut’s mouth feels so good.” Groaned the brunet at the amazing feeling he was experiencing. It became even more intense when BaekHyun tried to fit all of it in his small hot cavern, his gaging reflex kicking in, making it even harder for SeHun to keep from moving his hips forward.

 

SeHun large hands rested on the blonde head when the latter’s curious tongue began tracing some veins then going up again to lick at the tip like it was a lollipop, his tongue sometimes digging in the slit at the top. “You’re sucking it like you were born to do it.” Praised SeHun, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. BaekHyun used SeHun’s tights as leverage, letting his hands rest there as he works his lips further more down the cock in his mouth. “Is it too big for you, baby boy?” asked SeHun, seeing as tears slowly began gathering in the corner of the blonde’s eyes.

 

“Relax your jaw, sweetheart.” BaekHyun did as he was told to the best he could, closing his eyes when the grip in his hair tightened. For SeHun, BaekHyun previous pace had been so frustrating that as his hands roughly grabbed onto BaekHyun’s blonde hair, he began moving his hip forward. A grunt escaped his lips as he was watching his shaft swiftly disappearing into BaekHyun’s willing hot cavern with each thrusts, causing wet noise to be heard. Tears were welling up in his eyes but BaekHyun kept on sucking the best he could to satisfy the younger. The tip of SeHun’s dick was hitting the back of his throat in a nearly painful way and BaekHyun tried to adjust his gag reflex quickly so he could take the brunet’s massive dick wholly.

 

“Stop there, baby. Or I’ll cum right into your throat.” Whining but still listening to SeHun, he let go of him, sitting still on his heels. “Come on, get up sweetheart.” SeHun bend a little to grab one of his wrist, pulling him up. “Now turn around, spread your legs and bend over.” The blonde obeyed, aware of what was to come. Kisses and love bites were deposed on his backside and tights, making BaekHyun anticipate even more. And he was not disappointed when his globes were grabbed and spread roughly, revealing a little hole, colored a beautiful shade of pink. It looked so tight that SeHun was getting impatient to ravage it. BaekHyun’s ragged breath turned into a moan when he felt something wet against his entrance. “Daddy…” he moaned, his chest rapidly heaving up and down. The surname caused SeHun to start sucking on the sensitive rim, feeling himself getting much more aroused. The smaller jaw went slack as waves of pleasure shot through his already exhausted body.

 

Suddenly, his whole being jumped as he feels something poking at him. “Shh, it’s alright.” SeHun whispers against his backside, trying to comfort him the best he could. But as the brunet reiterate the previous action, BaekHyun began to panic. “Don’t stick it in, it’s dirty SeHun. Please don’t stick in it.” He pleaded, voice between a cry and a whisper. SeHun placed a kiss to his right inner thigh, “Nothing’s dirty when it comes to you, baby boy.” Just as he finishes his sentence, his tongue penetrated BaekHyun’s tight rim. A surprised gasp leaves the blonde’s swollen mouth and he bit down his lips immediately after to not let any other embarrassing sound to escape from it.

  

And as much as he tried not to think about how would SeHun looked like with his head buried between his asscheeks, the loud lewd moan he let out proved that he couldn’t. And to his surprise, his right hand reached behind him to rest on SeHun’s head, forcing him to stay where he was. All BaekHyun could do when he felt SeHun’s lips stretch against him in what he imagined to be a triumphant smirk was to bit his lips even harder as, he knew it too, his cheeks became redder. The blonde let out a cute whimper as he feels SeHun spread his asscheeks with what he assumes was his thumbs, legs trembling under the sensation of the latter’s tongue reaching deeper than earlier.

 

“Se-… Daddy~!” BaekHyun moaned, tightening his hold onto SeHun’s hair strands. While being tongue fucked like there is no tomorrow, the smaller felt something poking at his rim, then being pushed in his hole. “SeHun…” He shivered in a quiet whimper, his legs quivering much more. “Relax, baby. If you tense up like this, it will hurt more.” SeHun said, genuinely sounding worried. BaekHyun scoffed at that, saying breathlessly “Right, don’t you think it’s rather because your fingers are quite thick and long? Like quite the opposite to mine-” “Hush!” Snapped the brunet, choosing this perfect timing to add another finger in the smaller, not wasting time to start a scissoring motion with the previous one.

 

The effect were immediate and BaekHyun threw his head back, breathing heavily through his nose. And it was way worse when SeHun’s tongue began licking at the spread red rim, making BaekHyun lean back under the sensation. All the while, SeHun hadn’t stop thrusting his fingers in and out of the eldest, and heat was starting to gather in the latter’s lower stomach, but just before he can finally find his release, the fingers stopped moving. “SeHun!” He whined, clearly not pleased at all. “I know baby, but you can’t come so soon.” The brunet said, trying to make up for this denied orgasm by kissing the boy’s inner thigh and asscheeks.

 

“I hate you.” BaekHyun whispered, straightening his back to look down at SeHun. The younger just smiled, meeting his gaze. “No you don’t, and you know it.” Was his answer, making BaekHyun pout. “I’ll let you come soon, I promise baby boy.” With a final kiss left against the bite mark on BaekHyun’s soft bum, SeHun removed his fingers from the boy’s now stretched hole and stood up, pulling BaekHyun’s frail body against his torso, palm resting onto the soft skin of his white as snow tummy. Frail body was not really the best way to describe BaekHyun’s body, SeHun thought as he lets his hands wander on the prominent hip bones then on the milky full thigh that looks so good when constricted under denim skinny jeans. (SeHun would gadly confess staring at them during performance, most often than not during Love Me Right ones. Denims suits the boy so much.) Not to mention that glorious ass. SeHun couldn’t even count the number of times where he nearly grabbed these luscious globes to knead it with undying passion, be it on stage or not.

 

He emerged from his thoughts when he feels BaekHyun press back against him, his bare ass rubbing shamelessly against SeHun’s still half-clothed and obvious boner. A smirk stretches the brunet lips’ and without further ado, he gripped the elder’s wide hips and spun him around, managing to surprise him. BaekHyun stumble forward, putting his hands on SeHun’s chest to avoid crashing onto him. “How about we go straight to business?” SeHun asked, head hung low so that he could reach BaekHyun’s right ear, nibbling casually on it as the latter let out a high pitched whine. The blonde feels SeHun smile against the shell of his ear, and it deepened when the taller took hold of BaekHyun’s plump bum, which cause BaekHyun to unconsciously snap his hips into him. “Don’t you think so too, kitten?” Another smirk and BaekHyun suddenly feels like strangling him. He breathe in deeply and exhale to calm down, then moves his dainty fingers so removes the few buttons that closes SeHun’s white dress shirt.

 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed BaekHyun’s chin and tilt it back, a greedy mouth covering his in a heated kiss, SeHun nibbling and licking at the smaller lips hungrily. Willingly opening his mouth for his lover, BaekHyun let himself be overwhelmed by the passion of this exchange, closing his eyes and fisting SeHun’s shirt. Pulling apart when BaekHyun feels like he couldn’t breathe, his hands find the skin newly exposed, moving them upward until they’re under the open shirt, pulling the fabric off SeHun’s wide shoulders and along his arm, SeHun forced to let go and pull away from BaekHyun for a moment.

 

As soon as his shirt was on the floor, SeHun moved to take again BaekHyun in his arms, but the latter just avoid him to instead bend down to remove both the youngest’s jeans and underwear in one swift movement, kicking off the shoes and socks quite impatiently. “Eager, are we sweetheart?” SeHun chuckles, clearly amused by BaekHyun’s lack of patience. “Shut up, you’ve been teasing me for so long already! Just fuck me now!” “You sure?” SeHun answered, yet caressing with the tip of his fingers BaekHyun’s small of the back. BaekHyun sends him a glare and immediately, SeHun walked forward with his arms still around a stumbling BaekHyun, surprised by the other’s sudden move. He let out a startled squeal when SeHun unexpectedly lift him up and make him sat on the same dressing table where he was sitting earlier, back facing the mirror and SeHun standing between his legs. Now at eye level with him, BaekHyun couldn’t help but blush and stare at the floor instead.

 

Seeing this, SeHun couldn’t contain a low chuckle, quite enjoying BaekHyun being this shy. “Don’t be shy, cupcake.” He whispered, before adding “The better is yet to come.” His lips soon found BaekHyun’s, pressing his body onto the latter’s even more, all the while implicitly instructing BaekHyun to wrap his legs around him, SeHun’s hands digging nearly in a painful way into his thigh. “SeHun…” BaekHyun whined, pulling at the brunet’s disheveled hair, “More!” He gasped onto the kiss, SeHun shallowing most of the sounds the petite male produced. “Alright sweetie.” The younger agreed, pecking BaekHyun’s one last time before pulling away. 

 

“I don’t have condom nor lube. Is that alright with you?” SeHun asked eyes searching for BaekHyun’s, clearly worried for his petite lover. The latter smile, that one smile that SeHun love so much that make his eyes turn into cute little moon crescents. Visibly moved before this sight, the taller nodded and relaxed his shoulders. “You prepared me thoroughly, so it must be alright.” BaekHyun smiled tenderly, then reopened his mouth, adding something else. “Wait!” SeHun’s eyes widen, wondering why BaekHyun was fidgeting on dressing table where he was siting. But when a small alluring hand with dainty fingers wrapped around his shaft, SeHun knew what BaekHyun was up to. “You’ll have to be thorough with your work, baby. I don’t want to hurt you more than necessary, alright?” SeHun rasped, fingers threading through BaekHyun’s soft yet sweaty blonde locks at the same time a warm mouth was engulfing him. Salivating excessively to lubricate all of SeHun’s thick and long cock, taking his time. After a few minutes of pure torture for SeHun who couldn’t help but letting out a few hisses here and there, being too sensitive for this. “There,” BaekHyun murmured as he kissed the tip of SeHun’s now slick dick before straightening his back. The gesture was what made SeHun let go of everything that was holding him, growling as he placed the tip against BaekHyun’s red gaping hole. With a nod of confirmation from the elder boy, SeHun slowly started pushing it in, the rim resisting a little bit.

 

“Fuck you’re so tight, baby!” The brunet growled again, now having fully entered BaekHyun. The latter whined, SeHun being quite well-gifted from Mother Nature. SeHun reached his hands up, gripping at BaekHyun’s bony hips, their forehead resting against each other to let the blonde get used by the imposing presence. They were both breathing heavily with their mouths, breath mingling together as BaekHyun let his eyes fall open, his chest heaving up irregularly and heavily. “You ready baby?” SeHun asked, pulling back a bit to kiss the tip of BaekHyun’s cute little nose. The smaller nodded in a low whimper which soon turned into a broken moan after SeHun did thrust his hips slightly, making sure it was not painful and that BaekHyun was not acting like the impatient brat he was.

 

Head thrown back, BaekHyun tentatively rubs his hips against SeHun’s, silently urging him to start moving for real. Which the latter did, snapping his hips forward with strength, “F- _fuck_!” Groaned BaekHyun through his teeth as his body is pushed back because of the unexpected thrust. SeHun dragged his right hand up BaekHyun’s back and let it stay between his shoulder blades, the other one keeping a strong grip onto the blonde’s right hip bone. “Se-SeHun…,” the blonde moaned, SeHun’s shaft moving non-stop in and out of him in a regular pace. “You take me so good, baby.” The younger one cooed in a low groan, voice caught in his throat as he quickened his pace. BaekHyun shivered as he feels his lover’s hot ragged breath tickling the sensitive skin of his collarbones, SeHun still working his magic by pushing his cock deeper and deeper each time he pulled back. Arms trembling under the intense pleasure he was given and afraid he would crash onto the table, BaekHyun enveloped them around SeHun’s wide shoulders.

 

“Tell me sweetheart, you like that, hum?” The taller murmured, snapping his hips on the last word to reach deeper inside the petite male. A high pitched squeal and a strangled ‘yes’ were BaekHyun’s reply. Smirking as he lets his eyes roam over the blonde’s sweating body, SeHun leaned down to whisper in his lover’s ear, lips brushing against it, “Then let it go baby, ‘cause I’ll make you scream until your voice becomes hoarse.” His sentence was barely finished when SeHun increased the intensity of his thrust, angling his cock in different way to search for the spot that will make BaekHyun see stars.

 

At a moment, BaekHyun’s continuous flow of moans stopped abruptly as he arched his back, so much that SeHun was afraid it would break, moving up his hand which rested until now between BaekHyun’s shoulder blade to maintain his neck as best as he could. All the while, SeHun’s free arm circled the smaller’s waist to keep him close as he abused the spot again and again. “ _P-Please…_ ” he blonde begged while sobbing, tears gathering at the corner of his unfocused eyes under the newfound decupled pleasure. “What are you begging for, honey?” SeHun asked, thighs crashing with each thrust against the dressing table, causing loud bang noises to be heard, as well as the skin hitting skin sound. “ _Cum…_ I want to cum, _please Daddy!_ ” BaekHyun’s sentence finished with a loud scream that did nothing but make SeHun hornier.       

 

“Alright baby. What are you?” The brunet asked, using his grip on BaekHyun’s to push him down to meet his thrusts, making the smaller dizzy and a moaning mess, drool even starting to leave his wide opened mouth. Understanding exactly what SeHun wanted, BaekHyun nodded furiously his head while saying with great difficulty, “I’m daddy’s little whore…” before moaning again, his sweet spot being touched at each well aimed push. “Say it louder baby” he groaned, BaekHyun’s tight clenching hole driving him crazy. “I’m daddy’s little whore!” Repeated BaekHyun, body jolting as he no longer could contain his orgasm. Grunting as he watches his hyung this wrecked, SeHun didn’t hesitate to wrap his large hand around BaekHyun hard as a rock and angry red cock, smearing the precum that was leaking from the slit. “Then cum for me, baby boy.” A simple tug was needed before BaekHyun hit his climax and came all over himself, some of it even reaching SeHun flat stomach.

 

For a while, it was silent, only their ragged breathing could be heard. SeHun’s a bit more than BaekHyun’s, trying to calm down not to cum yet. Slowly relaxing his hands, BaekHyun didn’t even realized having dug his short nails into the skin of SeHun’s shoulders, he tried to come to his senses. “There.” SeHun said, lovingly stroking the blonde’s sweaty and flushed cheeks, making the smaller giggle. “If you don’t mind and if you’ve recovered enough, I still have a little problem down there still buried deep inside you.” The brunet chuckles before moaning as BaekHyun experimentally circled his hips.

 

“Go ahead.” He agreed, leaning in to rest his forehead against SeHun bare shoulder, as the latter carry him and walked back to the couch, sitting down on it, BaekHyun now straddling him. With this new position, SeHun reached deeper inside him, and BaekHyun can’t help but moaned at the feeling. Without further notice, SeHun began to thrust up, heels firmly planted on the floor and arms circling the smaller’s waist, pushing him down as the same time he was thrusting up. Soon, SeHun was once again near his climax, BaekHyun moaning openly from the over sensitiveness. Unexpectedly, the brunet pulled out and dropped BaekHyun on the couch, standing up on wobbly legs before the smaller, stroking himself at a fast pace, chasing after his orgasm. BaekHyun straightened his back and leaned in toward SeHun, supporting himself by resting both hands on SeHun’s muscled thighs, closing his eyes and waiting patiently with a small smile on his face.

 

“ _Yeeees…_ ” The blonde hummed as the first drop of cum landed on his face, feeling the other following as he was absentmindedly caressing the soft skin beneath his fingers. SeHun’s groaned ended and the smaller heard him gasp, seemingly having opened his eyes and seen the state the blonde was in. Still smiling, BaekHyun opened his eyes too and gathered with his elegant fingers some of the cum dripping on his face and brought them to his mouth, making a show of licking them clean. If SeHun hadn’t cum by then, he surely would have. Groaning again, he ruffled the sweaty blonde locks and return the smile the latter was still giving him.

 

Tired after the heated intercourse, SeHun fall down onto the couch once again, BaekHyun instantly straddling him to cuddle him. Sighing in glee, SeHun welcomed the embrace and gathered the smaller in his arms, temple resting against the top of BaekHyun’s head. “SeHun…” He called, voice barely above a whisper. SeHun hummed, waiting for him to speak. “Next time, just cum inside me, okay _daddy_?” As the brunet froze at the unexpected demand, BaekHyun just cutely giggles. “I’m serious, through.” He added after a moment of silence, and SeHun agreed with a low ‘okay’, his cheeks slightly pink. He seriously did not expect his hyung to be this straightforward about sex. But again, he was _Byun BaekHyun_ after all.

       

 “You know what?” SeHun asked after some time, drawing small circles on the elder’s back with his forefinger then tracing his spine up and down. He smiled when BaekHyun lifted his head a bit to look into his eyes. The elder looked clearly dead tired, and knowing it was all because of him made him rather proud. “You’re very annoying sometimes, Baek.” SeHun whispered, still quite breathless, brushing away BaekHyun’s fringe which was still stuck to his forehead because of his perspiration. “But you love me, right?” The smaller chuckles, beaming up at his lover. SeHun rolled his eyes, but returned the smile nonetheless. “Unfortunately, yes.”  

 

 

 

“Did you have to bite my butt this hard? It really hurts, you know.” Pouted BaekHyun while rubbing his painful asscheek. SeHun can’t help but slightly smile. “Now you know how I feel each time you bite me during concerts. Payback, Byun.”


End file.
